Break On Me
by Rosalie Barvik
Summary: Leo returns to the Waystation, distraught after the events of The Burning Maze. Caleo fluff. One-shot.


**I wrote this purely out of misery after TBM. #stillcrying**

 **Certain dialogue/title might be based off of Keith Urban's "Break On Me'' song. Idk.**

 *****THE BURNING MAZE SPOILERS*****

Calypso rest her head on the windowsill, eyes fixed on the usual spot, waiting. It had been nearly two weeks since Leo had left the Waystation to warn Camp Jupiter. The Triumvirate were attacking the Roman demigods on the new moon. That had been days ago. Calypso didn't know if Leo Valdez had reached the Camp in time. She did not know if he had pulled through. She was worried. Leo had not returned.

Someone tapped Calypso's shoulder. She turned to see Georgina holding a crayon drawing of a bronze dragon.

"Festus,'' the little girl said happily.

Calypso's throat tightened. Festus was Leo's Celestial bronze dragon. He had ridden it to Camp Jupiter.

"Very nice,'' said Calypso with a forced smile. Georgina's adoration to Calypso was growing by the day and she often presented her drawings for approval. The little girl beamed and skipped off. Calypso dropped her head in her hands. _Oh, Leo, where are you?_

"Dinner's almost ready.'' Calypso lifted her head. Emmie was standing in the the doorway. She crossed over to her. "Still waiting? You'll have to figure something out, dear one. Leo will return eventually. You can't spend all your time at the window. It won't change anything.''

"I know,'' Calypso whispered. "But—but what if he doesn't return? What if something happened to him? What if—"

Emmie held up her hand for silence. "No 'what ifs'. They only deepen worry and heighten doubt. Trust the Fates.''

Calypso sighed. She knew Emmie was only trying to help, but she felt worse than ever. The Fates disregarded any personal relationships. "So you're not the least bit worried?''

"I wouldn't go so far as to say that. Leo has been gone longer than he should have. But remember: he was stopping an attack. Even if he got to Camp Jupiter in time, he may have not had time to leave before it started. He probably didn't want to leave. Most likely, he stayed and helped his Roman friends. My greatest fear is he never made it at all. The Triumvirate got him or something. . . '' Emmie shook her head. "If it makes you feel better, Calypso, you're welcome to sit here and wait for Leo. Jo and I will be close if you need anything.''

Words would not form. Calypso just nodded gratefully. Emmie squinted through the window. A smile appeared on her face. "You might not have to wait much longer.''

Circling down from the clouds was a certain Celestial bronze dragon. Barely visible from distance, a small figure upon its back.

"Leo!'' Calypso squealed. She dashed to the Waystation's courtyard. Emmie, Jo, and Georgina followed close behind. Calypso bounced on the balls of her feet in anticipation as Festus landed. Moments later, a petite Latino boy climbed down. Calypso dashed to him the instant he touched the ground. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him fiercely.

"Leo. Oh, Leo.'' Her voice was muffled against him. "I was beginning to think you were never coming back!'' A sudden rush of tears filled her eyes. She pulled back, wiping her eyes.

Leo Valdez smiled, though it wasn't as humorous and impish as usual. "Hey, _mamacita._ I would never leave my girl.''

As Leo hugged Emmie and Jo and gave Georgina a high-five, Calypso studied her boyfriend. He seemed okay. His hair was somewhat tangled. His hands, face, and t-shirt were stained with grease. He appeared to have picked up dust on his travels. Leo needed a bath. But as he greeted their Waystation friends, Calypso noticed other things more concerning. His eyes were dark from what looked like exhaustion and grief. He wasn't cracking dumb jokes. He was standing still—well, still for Leo Valdez, at least. Something was very wrong.

"Dinner should be ready,'' said Emmie.

Leo nodded distractedly. Calypso frowned.

As the evening progressed Calypso got more and more worried. Leo wasn't talking much. Worse, he wasn't eating much. Calypso saw Emmie and Jo exchange a worried glance.

"So Leo,'' Jo finally said. "How'd Festus hold up?''

"Great,'' said Leo unenthusiastically. "Roasted a couple dozen Romans—the bad ones, I mean.''

"How was Camp Jupiter?'' Emmie asked as gently as possible.

Leo stared at his hands. "Fine. I got there only four or five hours before the attack. After a hurried reunion with Frank, Hazel, and Reyna, I helped the Vulcan kids with defense.'' He paused for a long time. Calypso shifted in her seat. What had happened?

Leo continued, "Most of the cabins were destroyed. But. . . but too many people were killed.''

"Are Frank, Hazel, and Reyna alright?'' Calypso asked.

Leo nodded. "They pulled through okay. Sorry it took so long to get back. I took a detour. Escorted Piper and her dad to Oklahoma, Coach Hedge's family too.''

Calypso suppressed a gasp. She knew what was wrong now. Emmie and Jo did not.

"Something troubling you, buddy?'' asked Jo.

Leo didn't respond.

"Are you not hungry?'' Emmie wondered.

Leo shook his head.

Calypso was not going to let her boyfriend hide stuff from her. Without a word she got up and went to Leo. She pulled him to his feet. He did not argue when Calypso sat him down on a couch next to her. Jo told Georgina to "run along and draw". Emmie and Jo joined them on the parallel couch.

"Leo,'' said Calypso as carefully as she could, "What happened to Jason Grace?''

Leo rested his head on her shoulder. He said in a hushed whisper, "He's gone. Caligula finished him.''

"Gods, Leo. I'm so sorry.'' Calypso wrapped her arms around him. She did not know what to tell him, how to comfort him. Leo had told her all about Jason Grace. She knew he had gone to California to live with his girlfriend Piper. As soon as Calypso heard Jason wasn't with Piper when Leo saw her. . .

Emmie and Jo did not know who Jason was, but Calypso thought they figured he was a friend of Leo's. Sympathy brimmed Emmie's eyes. Jo rubbed her palms on her thighs. "Who is this Caligula?''  
"The third emperor.''

That was all Leo had to say. Everyone knew: the third member of the Triumvirate. Leo buried his head in Calypso shoulder.

"He killed my best friend.'' Leo started violently shaking. It only took Calypso a moment to realize he was sobbing.

"Baby, baby, baby.'' She stroked his dark curls. She kissed his forehead, murmuring comforting things. A few tears traced down Calypso's own face, but they weren't for Jason. She had never met the dead boy; she was crying purely out of compassion for her love. Never had Calypso seen Leo so upset. He cried unashamedly. It was like something broke inside him. He was shattered in Calypso's arms.

"It's okay,'' she told him softly. "Take as long as it takes. Break on me.''

Calypso was unaware how long they sat there, cuddling, crying. Emmie and Jo eventually left them. At some point Leo stopped sobbing and just shuttered and whimpered occasionally. They must have fallen asleep together because Calpyso became suddenly aware of darkness. The furniture cast long shadows on the floor. The soft snoring of the griffin Abelard was heard.

"Cal?'' Leo lifted his head groggily.

"Babe.'' Calypso massaged his shoulder.

She noticed Leo was still dirty from his travels. Even though they had slept for several hours, he looked tired and worn. Leo blinked slowly. Calypso felt his forehead. He had a low-degree fever. The recent stress, exhaustion, and grief was making him ill.

Calypso rose and helped Leo up. "Come on, baby. Let's get you cleaned up.''

She slowly led him to the nearest bathroom. Quiet, in effort to not wake up the Waystation friends. Calypso drew the bathtub water. She gently undressed Leo and eased him in the warm water. Then she washed his hair and scrubbed all the dirt off his body.

"I can dry myself,'' Leo told her as she helped him out of the tub.

Calypso nodded. "I'll be right back.''

She hastened to her room. She changed out of her clothes into pajamas. She went to the room she and Emmie had prepared for Leo and got him some too. By the time she came back to the bathroom, Leo had a towel wrapped around his waist. He was able to get his fresh pajamas on without much help from Calypso.

"Can you stay with me tonight?'' Leo asked.

"Yes, love. I'll stay with you.''

As soon as they were snuggled in Calypso's bed together, she checked his temperature again. He still had a fever. He was still broken. But at least he was safe by her side, asleep. Calypso was going to help him through this. The death of one's best friend was never easy to get over. But with the help of loved ones it's possible.

And Calypso loved Leo.


End file.
